mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yui Kasuga
is the main character of the anime and manga series Corrector Yui. Though she's a high-school student of dubious academic skill, Yui has shown skill and growth over the series as she assumes the secret on-line identity of "Corrector Yui". Description A generally happy and innocent teenage girl, Yui's positive outlook, loyalty, and sympathy to anyone and everyone are her primary strengths in her cyberspace superhero form, Corrector Yui. While utterly incompetent when physically interfacing with computers, Yui in the virtual world is a tremendously powerful fighter, able to quickly undo damage and easily battle the strongest of Grosser's henchmen. Her optimistic view and her ability to cheer up others even at the worst moment (though sometimes she can be quite perky) is one of her greatest strengths, making her easily likable by her peers and fellow Corrector programs. She also has an empathetic personality that helps her understand the nature of A.I. programs she meets on the net. She also has a good singing voice and aspires of becoming an anime voice actor. She also dreams of becoming a mangaka. Friends Haruna Kisaragi Yui's best friend. She has a polite, calm, and caring personality. Her intelligence and innate ability with computers makes her a perfect candidate for Corrector. In reality, she was supposed to be a Corrector, but I.R. confused her with Yui, thanks to Grosser's intervention. Reiko and Akiko Yui classmates and friends. I.R. The first Corrector Software Yui meets. I.R. always nags Yui about her duty as Corrector, sometimes making Yui annoyed to the end. He has a tendency to end his sentences with "Thank you". Love Interests Shun Tojo Yui's neighbor since childhood and her love interest (which he is unaware of, he sees her as a little sister). Very skillful with computers and the ComNet. He is often helping Yui (albeit indirectly) in her task as Corrector. Later in the end of season one, he was abducted by Grosser, as bait to lure Yui and the other Correctors to battle him in his lair. Suits In the series, Yui uses three suits as a Corrector, and the four Elemental Suits. I.R. made a Basic Element Suit for Yui from a princess costume stored in the amusement park where her Dad works. Her second Suit was created by Prof. Inukai with 16 power more than the first and the ultimate are used later by her friends (Haruna, Ai,and the Corrector) provided their powers. To wear these suits Yui transforms using the phrase "Element Suit, Miracle Download" and later "Elemental Suit, Miracle Love Download" Her Elemental Suits have differences from the other Correctors' Elemental Suits: *Yui's Wind Elemental Suit is green, Haruna's is white, once Ai used this Elemental Suit with Yui's ComCon (green). *Yui's Earth Elemental Suit is yellow, Haruna's is pink and Ai's is purple. *Yui's Water Elemental Suit is blue like Haruna's and Ai's, but Ai's had blue glows. *Yui's Fire Elemental Suit is red like Haruna's and Ai's. Category:Corrector Yui characters Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional princesses es:Yui Kasuga